


The Leader

by procoffeinating



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: “Where are you going with this?”“Wherever I god damn like.”A portrait of Chrisjen, being epic and majestic, in jewel colors.





	The Leader

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/procoffeinating/). Please do not repost or edit without permission.


End file.
